sourispediafandomcom-20200214-history
Notable Weather Events
White Juan Hurricane Juan Winter of 2015 Hurricane Arthur 2017 10 June: Early in the morning, just after sunrise, the sky turned green and the wind picked up significantly. Within minutes it began to pour rain, to such a degree that flooding seemed inevitable. The wind howled, and this weather continued for the best part of an hour. As quickly as it came the winds died and the sky cleared, and by afternoon it was a beautiful day. 21 July: A major thunderstorm, accompanied by severe hail, struck the Eastern end of the Island. From my vantage point in Chepstow, I watched as heavy black clouds rolled in from the West. Thunder and lightning began in earnest, to the degree that I was really quite frightened. Power went out almost immediately, and I went out to the truck to listen to the radio for updates. Even the radio was receiving drastic interference, and as the lightning drew closer I wondered if it was fit to head back into the house. Rain was now pounding by this point. My friend Kip had been out walking on the beach, and I wondered whether I should risk the storm in whatever hopes I had of finding him. Luckily he reappeared soon enough. The system was fast moving, however the thunder roared and rumbled all through the night. Lightning was also seen to strike in the Glen. http://projects.upei.ca/climate/2018/01/03/p-e-i-s-top-3-weather-stories-of-2017/ http://www.peicanada.com/eastern_graphic/article_9a79a8ec-716f-11e7-8198-23d29a5a0720.html http://www.cbc.ca/news/canada/prince-edward-island/pei-hail-damage-storm-1.4219528 My sister Lydia, driving home from Montague that evening, was pummelled by hail near Bridgetown, to such a degree that she was forced to pull over onto the side of the road. Furthermore, the thermometer in her car registered a 15C drop in temperature instantaneously. A severe band of weather traversed its way over parts of the Island, including over Howe Bay. This band was so strong and so well defined that some fields were utterly destroyed (primarily potatoes and soybeans) while others, next to them, were completely unharmed. The storm was not entirely a bad thing though, for up to that point the summer had seen only 3 days of rain. This rain was much needed, and later in the fall during digging season those farmers who did receive the rain had twice the yield of those who didn't. CTMA Ferry Occasionally, the CTMA Ferry, between Souris and les Iles de la Madeleine, gets stuck in the ice during its trip, or cannot dock in the harbour due to ice or weather conditions. Recent instances of this occurring was in January 2009, when the 38 passengers plus crew spent 15 hours trapped in the iceWalker, Angela. Passengers stuck on ferry to Souris for 24 hours. CBC News. 9 Feb 2018. Web. 5 Jan 2018.. Most recently the ferry experienced an ability to dock on 5 January 2018 when, in the midst of a major windstorm, the docked ferry pulled out into open water to avoid an issues of collisions or damage in the harbour. With only crew on board, the ferry spent nearly 48 hours sailing around the Island, moving strategically so as to find the most minimal winds. While on the water, near Port Hood, Cape Breton, the wind was clocked at 165km/h on 4 JanuaryYarr, Kevin. ''Îles de la Madeleine ferry waiting out storm at sea. ''CBC News. 5 Jan 2018. Web. 5 Jan 2018.. References